Terroryści i wiadomości sms
by Luthien Teantin
Summary: Taki trochę dziwny i nie pasujący tytuł, ale nie miałam pomysłu. Sherlock, śledząc członka grupy terrorystycznej trafia do ich bazy. Nie są z tego zbyt zadowoleni.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sherlock lewo stał na nogach. Śledztwo, w którym brał udział było wyjątkowo długie i męczące, a on nie jadł i prawie nie spał przez ostatnie kilka dni. Mimo zmęczenia i głodu, bezszelestnie podążał tropem jednego z członków B.O.W., stowarzyszenia, którego szukała cała Wielka Brytania. Była to grupa terrorystów, odpowiedzialna za napady, kradzieże i bomby podkładane w różnych zakątkach Londynu przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Detektyw zobaczył go wracając ze Scotland Yardu. Sherlock śledził mężczyznę od kilku godzin, mając nadzieję, że doprowadzi go do reszty szajki. Terrorysta szedł w kierunku City, co zdziwiło Holmesa, bo szczerze wątpił, że banda przestępców, poszukiwana w całej Anglii spokojnie ukrywała się wśród wieżowców. Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, ponieważ kiedy przechodzili obok Blackfriars bridge, przestępca skręcił i skierował się do Southwark. Klucząc bocznymi uliczkami, zaprowadził Sherlocka do doków. Zrobił się ostrożniejszy, zatrzymywał się, słysząc najmniejszy szelest. Kiedy zaczęli się zbliżać do magazynów, do detektywa przyszedł sms. Bandyta odwrócił się i spojrzał w miejsce, w którym Sherlock przed chwilą stał. Na szczęście detektyw miał dobry refleks. Terrorysta stał chwilę niezdecydowany, a potem, stwierdziwszy, że się przesłyszał, poszedł cicho dalej. Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą. Odczekał kilka sekund i ruszył za nim. Mężczyzna wszedł do magazynu D25.

- Willson, jesteś w końcu.

Zatem mężczyzna nazywał się Willson. Chociaż pewnie to fałszywe nazwisko. Sherlock skulił się przy ścianie, starając się usłyszeć jak najwięcej. Słuchając, dowiedział się, że zamierzają podłożyć następną bombę, tym razem w St. Mary Hospital. Detektyw wyjął telefon, chcąc wysłać wiadomość do Lestrade'a, ale, jak na złość, komórka zawibrowała mu w dłoni. Cholera. Nie. Nie teraz. Głosy zza ściany ucichły i, nim Sherlock zdążył uciec, stanął przed nim mężczyzna, którego przed chwilą śledził, Willson. Gapił się na niego przez chwilę, a potem zapytał:

- Co słyszałeś?

Żadnego bawienia się w ,,kim jesteś'' i ,,skąd się tu wziąłeś''. Cholerni terroryści. Sherlock wstał i zmierzył Willsona wzrokiem. Nie odpowiadał, więc terrorysta popchnął go na ścianę i powtórzył pytanie, aczkolwiek w nieco mniej grzecznej formie. Sherlock dalej spokojnie patrzył na niego, a po chwili powiedział zwięźle:

- wystarczająco dużo.

Willson zmrużył oczy i wyjął nóż.

- Więc już stąd nie wyjdziesz.

Sherlock szybko ocenił swoje szanse. Mężczyzna był od niego potężniejszy i, zapewne, cięższy. Do tego detektyw był wykończony. Nie dobrze. Mimo to Sherlock miał szansę, i to sporą, bo bywał już w różnych tarapatach tego typu. Willson zamierzył się nożem, z zamiarem zabicia Sherlocka, ale ten uchylił się i przyłożył terroryście lewym sierpowym. Willson zatoczył się i dotknął krwawiącego nosa. Ryknął wściekle i rzucił się na detektywa. Siłowali się chwilę, tarzając się po ziemi, aż Willsonowi udało się przytrzymać Sherlocka tak, że ten nie mógł się ruszyć. Z chorym uśmiechem szaleńca,

przytrzymując detektywa lewą ręką, uniósł prawą, tę z nożem. Sherlock, cały czas próbując zrzucić z siebie terrorystę, kopnął go mocno w krocze, a nóż, który niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do jego serca, nagle zmienił kierunek i tylko ,,zahaczył'' o ramię. Nic poważnego, ale mimo to Sherlock wiedział, że gdyby okoliczności były inne, np. on sam nie byłby taki wykończony, albo napastnik taki ciężki, mógłby wyjść z tym bez szwanku. No cóż. Nie wszystko zawsze idzie po myśli. Terrorysta zwolnił uchwyt, więc Sherlock wyślizgnął się i zaczął uciekać. Willson wydzierał się do swoich, żeby go łapali, dodając co chwilę jakieś soczyste przekleństwo. Kilku mężczyzn wyjrzało zobaczyć o co taki hałas (myśleli, że Willson już detektywa załatwił). Kiedy zorientowali się, co się stało, Sherlock był już za daleko, żeby mogli go dogonić. Na nieszczęście dla Sherlocka, jeden z nich wyciągnął pistolet. Wymierzył w uciekającego i strzelił.

cdn

**Komentujcie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz!**

2

Sherlock poczuł jak coś uderza go w prawe ramię. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na rękę. Materiał koszuli powoli przebarwiał się na czerwono. Detektyw odwrócił się i zobaczył, że jeden z mężczyzn trzyma pistolet i uśmiecha się drwiąco. Sherlock westchnął. To nie był jego najlepszy dzień. Sięgnął lewą ręką do krwawiącego ramienia. Wyczuł dwie rany. Dobrze, kuli nie ma w ciele. Czuł, że opada z sił. Może jednak powinien się wcześniej przespać? Cóż, an to było już za późno. Za późno zorientował się też, że terroryści biegną w jego stronę. Znów rzucił się do przodu, ale tamci mieli za dużą przewagę. No i trafił na ślepy zaułek. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Dopadną go. Chociaż, przecież o to mu chodziło, nie? Chciał ich znaleźć. John skwitowałby to pewnie uwagą w stylu ,,Dobrze ci tak, po co się tam pchałeś sam''. Ale Johna nie było. Pracował w tym swoim głupim szpitalu na nocnej zmianie. Rozmyślanie przerwał Sherlockowi silny cios w głowę. Osunął się na ziemię bez przytomności

SHSHSH

Kiedy Sherlock ocknął miał związane nogi. Ręce nie, może terroryści uznali, że nie ma potrzeby, skoro jest ranny. Idioci. Bywał w gorszych sytuacjach. Ale teraz powinien się skupić na tej, w której się znalazł. Sięgnął niezauważalnie zdrową ręką do kieszeni. Tak jak przypuszczał zabrali mu telefon. Musi jakoś skontaktować się z Johnem, albo Lestradem. Patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek, stwierdził, że mężczyzn jest czternastu. Wszyscy są uzbrojeni.

- Hej, obudził się! – zawołał jeden z nich, niski, żylasty brunet o szczurzej twarzy. Bandyci podeszli do detektywa.

- Kim ty jesteś, co? – zapytał potężny blondyn, palacz (plamy nikotynowe na palcach), uzależniony od narkotyków (rozszerzone źrenice i drgające dłonie), siedział za morderstwo (tatuaże na lewej dłoni) i nosił okulary (charakterystyczny ślad na nosie). Sherlock usiadł i przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na terrorystę z czystą ciekawością. Zauważył coś. Chciał go sprowokować, chciał, żeby się nachylił. Blondyn powtórzył pytanie, a Sherlock odpowiedział spokojnie:

- Zgadnij, na pewno coś wymyślisz

- Masz mnie za idiotę?! – spojrzała detektywa z lekkim zezem. Żyła na jego skroni zaczęła pulsować.

- A skąd, za członka MENSy.

- Czego? – zapytał tamten z głupią miną. Sherlock powtórzył ostatnie słowo. Terrorysta stwierdził jednak, że bardziej go interesuje kim jest ten irytujący facet i co tu robi, niż jakieś nie znane mu stowarzyszenie.

- Słuchaj. Powtórzę tylko raz, a jak będziesz grzeczny i ładnie odpowiesz, to twoja śmierć będzie szybsza. Kim. Ty. Do. Cholery. Jesteś?!

- Powiedz jak ty się nazywasz, to pomyślę, czy ci się przedstawić – wściekły terrorysta ukląkł i wyciągnął nóż podobny do tego, który miał Willson. Ciekawe, czy wszyscy takie mają, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Blondyn, z trudem nad sobą panując przycisnął ostrze do gardła detektywa.

- Odpowiesz na moje pytania.

- Johnson. Nazywam się Greg Johnson – powiedział pierwsze lepsze nazwisko, jakie wpadło mu do głowy. Starał się udawać przerażenie, ale tak naprawdę walczył z pokusą roześmiania się głośno, ale to pewnie zdziwiłoby (co najmniej) przestępców i mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Na przykład, że potrzebuje psychiatry. A chciał się śmiać, bo udało mu się zwinąć terroryście to, co wcześniej zauważył. Telefon. Najpewniej zresztą kradziony. Kiedy zostawią go w spokoju (JEŚLI go zostawią, pomyślał ponuro) będzie mógł kogoś zawiadomić, gdzie jest. Blondyn wyprostował się.

- Co tu robiłeś?

- Nic. Poszedłem za nim – skinął na Willsona.

- Czemu?

- Bo się dziwnie zachowywał – blondyn spojrzał wściekle na ,,przewodnika'' Sherlocka. Przez chwilę trwała cisza.

- Co z nim zrobimy? Zastrzelimy? – zapytał jeden z mężczyzn. Miał czarne włosy i azjatyckie rysy. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał być tym, który wykończy detektywa.

- Najpierw dowiemy się, co usłyszał – odparł z groźbą w głosie blondyn.

- A czemu mam coś wam powiedzieć, jeśli i tak mnie zabijecie?

- Mówiłem, żeby twoja śmierć była szybsza i mniej bolesna – mężczyzna błysnął zębami jak tygrys.

- Ale skoro i tak zginę, to jakie znaczenie ma to, co wiem? – pytanie było oczywiście jak najbardziej z sensem, ale terroryści albo tego sensu nie dostrzegali, albo po prostu lubili mieć kogoś, kto był absolutnie zdany na ich łaskę i, z którym mogli zrobić, co chcieli. Przez prawie dwie godziny próbowali z Sherlocka wyciągnąć to, co ich zdaniem wiedział. Ubzdurali sobie, że jest jakimś gliną, czy agentem specjalnym i chce przekazać (jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobił) swoim ludziom gdzie są, co zresztą tak dalekie od prawdy nie było. Kiedy z nim skończyli był ledwie żywy, a i tak skończyli tylko dlatego, że Sherlock udał, że stracił przytomność. Zostawili go więc i poszli do innego pomieszczenia. Głupio zrobili, ale cóż. Nie grzeszyli rozumem. Kiedy zniknęli za ścianą, Sherlock wyciągnął telefon, wybrał numer Johna i napisał wiadomość.

**Komentujcie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz!**

**Taki trochę krótszy rozdział, ale następny będzie dłuższy;D - LT**

3

John poczuł, że telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni. Sms. Westchnął, kiedy zobaczył podpis. Inny numer go nie zdziwił, detektyw często pożyczał komórkę od innych.

,,Doki Southwark. Przyjedz szybko - SH''. John zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Sherlock chce żeby przyjechał właśnie tam? Pewnie rozwiązał jakąś sprawę i chce mieć widownię.

,,Nie mogę, jestem zajęty. Po co?'', odpisał. Nie czekał długo na odpowiedz.

,,Po prostu przyjedz - SH''. John pokręcił głową.

,,Sherlock, ja pracuję. Powiedz po co''

,,Proszę - SH''. A to dziwne. Sherlock nigdy o nic nie prosił. No, chyba że o papierosy.

,,Nie'', napisał. Telefon był cicho przez jakieś dwie minuty i już, kiedy John myślał, że Sherlock dał sobie spokój, dostał następną wiadomość:

,,To powiedz mi, co mam zrobić z przestrzelonym ramieniem, kiedy nie mogę stąd wyjść - SH''. No nie. Znowu sobie coś zrobił? Czy po prostu tak pisze, żeby skłonić go do przyjścia? Trudno zgadnąć.

,,Masz przestrzelone ramię?''. Lepiej się upewnić. Czekał kilka sekund, a potem przyszło zdjęcie. Zdjęcie ręki Sherlocka z paskudną raną postrzałową. Od razu odrzucił teorię, że to zdjęcie z internetu, bo to była ta sama koszula, którą detektyw miał na sobie rano. Tyle, że zakrwawiona. Niedobrze. Tylko dlaczego nie mógł stamtąd wyjść? John widział wiele razy jak Sherlock przychodził do domu w gorszym stanie. Może spadł skądś i złamał nogę? Ale czemu nie zadzwonił? A, no tak... ,,Wolę smsy''... Karetki też sam nie wezwie. Lekarz wybrał numer przyjaciela i zadzwonił, ale niemal natychmiast sygnał się urwał i przyszła kolejna wiadomość:

,,Nie dzwoń. Oni myślą, że jestem nieprzytomny. Jak się dowiedzą, że nie, to już raczej ze sobą nie porozmawiamy - SH''. Co? Jacy ,,oni''? W co on się wplątał tym razem?!

,,KTO myśli?! Sherlock, co się stało?!''

,,Nie ważne. Potem. Teraz przyjedz - SH''. Nie, no po prostu... Uroki życia z wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą i jedynym detektywem konsultantem na świecie w jednym. No dobra. Tym razem wygrał.

,,Gdzie dokładnie jesteś?'', napisał. Sherlock odpisał od razu. John niemal mógł zobaczyć tryumfalny uśmiech przyjaciela.

,,Doki Southwark, magazyn D25. Pospiesz się. I wez Lestrade'a i jego policjantów. Ich jest czternastu, sam nie dasz rady - SH''. Lekarz już miał odpisać, kiedy dostał następną wiadomość. Co najmniej niepokojącą.

,,Nie pisz ter''. ''Ter''? Pewnie chciał napisać ,,teraz'', ale... Ale coś mu przeszkodziło... O nie... John wybrał inny numer.

- Greg? Musisz mi pomóc.

cdn

**Komentujcie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! **

**Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale po prostu nie miałam czasu, wiecie, szkoła :) - LT**

4

- Halo? – Greg Lestrade powiedział do telefonu.

- Greg? Musisz mi pomóc.

- O co chodzi? – policjant zmarszczył brwi. Co się stało takiego, że John zadzwonił o tej porze? Zegarek wskazywał pięć po północy.

- Chodzi o Sherlocka. Jest w Southwark, ktoś go postrzelił i prawdopodobnie trzyma go w jednym z magazynów – Lestrade zamknął oczy. No tak. Detektyw znowu się w coś wpakował…

- Napisał do mnie, żebym przyjechał tam z tobą. I weź ludzi, porywaczy jest czternastu. Spotkajmy się przed Southwark Bridge.

- Już jadę – powiedział Lestrade i rozłączył się. Niezbyt zdziwiła go ta wiadomość. Bywało już różnie. Wyjrzał przez drzwi swojego gabinetu.

- Donovan! Zawołaj wszystkich, którzy są jeszcze w budynku! Jedziemy do Southwark – zawołał do ciemnoskórej kobiety, stojącej na korytarzu. John miał szczęście, że Greg miał dzisiaj nocny dyżur.

- Co się stało? Morderstwo?

- Porwanie. Pospiesz się – nie tłumaczył. Wolał nie marnować czasu. A zresztą nie wiedział, jak Donovan zareaguje na wiadomość kogo będą ratować. Wolał nie ryzykować. Chwilę później wszystkich dziewięciu policjantów jechało radiowozami ciemnymi ulicami Londynu. Był mały ruch (jak na Londyn), więc po dziesięciu minutach byli na miejscu. Lekarz już na nich czekał. Lestrade kazał wszystkim zostać w samochodach, a sam wyszedł do czekającego.

- Podaj szczegóły – John wyjął telefon i pokazał policjiantowi wiadomości. Ten przejrzał je i skomentował krótkim ,,okej''.

- Dzwoniłeś do niego? - zapytał.

- Próbowałem, od razu się rozłączył. Sam widzisz - wskazał na jeden z smsów.

- Taa... Mówił ci coś wcześniej? Na przykład gdzie wychodzi, czy coś?

- Nic więcej nie wiem. Zresztą znasz go, wyszedł dzisiaj wcześnie bez słowa – Lestrade kiwnął głową.

- Wsiadaj – polecił. John usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu i ruszyli. Syreny mieli wyłączone, żeby nie ostrzec przestępców, a Lestrade zastanawiał się, kim mogli być ci porywacze. Prowadził obecnie sześć spraw, z których w trzech pomagał mu Sherlock – w sprawie przemytników narkotyków, kradzieży biżuterii z jubilera na Bond street i terrorystów B.O.W… Samochody przejechały przez most, a potem skręciły w stronę doków. Jeśli w całym Londynie było w tej chwili luźno, to Southwark było wręcz opustoszałe. Minęli tylko starą taksówkę i zdezelowaną zieloną furgonetkę.

- Magazyny są tutaj, wysiadamy. John, który to był? – zapytał cicho Lestrade.

- D23… Nie, czekaj, D25.

- Lepiej sprawdź – John przytaknął i wyciągnął komórkę. Nacisnął przycisk, ale zanim wyświetliły się smsy… telefon się wyłączył.

- Cholera, bateria!

- Mam w samochodzie ładowarkę – powiedział DI. John nerwowo podłączył kabel do portu usb. Nacisnął guzik i wstrzymał oddech. Włączyła się. Lekarz odetchnął z ulgą i przeczytał wiadomość.

- Tak, D25.

- Idziemy - grupa zaczęła powoli posuwać się naprzód.

- 22, 23, 24... Jest! 25 - policjanci z Johnem weszli do pomieszczenia. Było cicho.

- Sherlock? - wyszeptał John. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

- Hej, wracajcie! - zawołała Donovan. John spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Inni zresztą też.

- To C. C25.

- Co?

- Pomyliliśmy się - John zamknął oczy. Żeby tylko zdążyli... Mimo, że Sherlock bywał już w różnych tarapatach i miał spore doświadczenie, trzeba było się pospieszyć. Teraz już biegiem ruszyli z powrotem. Zmarnowali dość czasu. Kiedy stanęli przed magazynem D25 (to na pewno był ten, sprawdzili), znowu uderzyła ich ta sama cisza. Weszli do środka. Widać było poprzewracane kartony, a w jednym pomieszczeniu paliło się światło, ale po wejściu tam stwierdzili, że nikogo tam nie ma. Tomsky, jeden z policjantów, znalazł plamę krwi pod ścianą. John przełknął ślinę. Co zrobią jeśli znajdą Sherlocka gdzieś w lesie z malowniczą dziurą w głowie, albo jeśli ktoś wyłowi go z Tamizy? Coraz gorsze wizje pojawiały się mu przed oczami. Próbował o tym nie myśleć i wciąż modlił się o to, żeby przyjaciel był gdzieś tutaj. Do tej pory przeszukiwał z trójką policjantów o nazwiskach, których nie zdążył zapamiętać, ale wiedział, że zaczynały się na m, w i h, jedno z trzech pomieszczeń w magazynie, bezzskutecznie niestety, mając nadzieję, że reszta znajdzie detektywa np. nieprzytomnego w szafie, czy coś, ale kiedy zobaczył twarz Lestrade'a, który przyszedł z resztą, wiedział, że te nadzieje były płonne. Magazyn był pusty.

cdn

**Komentujcie!**


End file.
